Under the Holly?
by horikashi
Summary: A short NozaKura fic about Chiyo's idiocy.


Yayyy another NozaKura! Sorry if it's been a while! Advance Merry Christmas~ Sorry if it's short, too.

* * *

><p>Nozaki sat on the floor, different mediums scattered around the table in front of him. There lies the unfinished portrait of Suzuki-kun and his lady, Mamiko. He seemed to be thinking about something deep. He still hasn't decorated his apartment, and it's almost Christmas.<p>

"Aha!" Nozaki rammed his palms onto the table quite loudly and hard, making the pencils and pens quake. Today, he didn't call Mikorin, Waka nor Hori for help. He rummaged through crumpled papers beside him to find his mobile phone.

His room gets very untidy in a week. He has no time to clean it because he's both busy with his career and school, which makes him tired as well. Since he has more paperworks this week, his room got messier. You can't feel the presence of Christmas in there. Only Nozaki's frustration and stress.

After dialing a number, Nozaki held his phone close to his ear and waited for the person to pick up the phone.

_"__Hello, Nozaki-kun?"_

"Good evening. Are you free tomorrow?"

_"Mhm! I am, why?"_

"I need you to help me with my decorations… Will you come here tomorrow afternoon?"

_"Of course, Nozaki-kun! I'll be there!"_

Beep. The call ended. The name 'Sakura' was flashed on the screen before it blackened.

—

"Nozaki-kunnnn!" A high-pitched, familiar voice called outside Nozaki's apartment. Immediately, the young man opened the door and welcomed a short, ginger-haired high schooler with enormous, polka-dotted bows in her head.

"Sakura, thank you for coming." Nozaki gave a short smile that made the girl smile brighter. "No problem, Nozaki-kun! I'm always here to help!"

Sakura scampered inside the apartment and sighted a box full of Christmas decorations.. and also the papers around the room. "We need serious cleaning here," She unwrapped her scarf from her neck and tossed it towards the coat rack, as well as her cute, pink coat. Nozaki stood from afar, saying "Yeah," and nodding in agreement.

The two started to pick up the trash around them, including some cut-outs from the newspaper which features different landscapes.

"Why do you have these?" Sakura asked, "Oh, I was practicing my background skills so I.. you know. But it won't work," Nozaki picked up a piece of paper, showing him a scene which requires a garden in the background. The garden was awfully drawn.

"I see.. At least you tried." The ginger-head sighed with a smile. "Well, do you still need these?" She asked again before putting it into the bin. "Nope, I'm done with that." Nozaki crumpled the paper and hurled it on the same bin. Sakura shrugged and gathered the rest of the photos before putting them in the trash can.

After a not-so-long cleaning session, Nozaki's room was finally tidied. Both of them sighed in relief, sweat trickling down their foreheads.

"We're done cleaning. What now?" Nozaki queried, glancing at the shorter female. Sakura returned the gaze and answered, "I'll go get the garlands."

Sakura sat in front of the big box and stared at the different decorations. She pulled out some green garlands and small, red and white christmas balls. "Oh, Nozaki-kun, why didn't you set up a Christmas tree by the way?" The gal spoke while rummaging the container.

Nozaki totally forgot about the tree. He simply shrugged and walked towards the orange-haired, picking up the garland. "I forgot about it. Besides, I forgot to buy a new one since I was busy." He explained.

"Hmm. Is that so.." Sakura pulled a statuette of an angel and placed it above the shelf where Nozaki stacks his mangas and books. It looked nice.

"Anyway, hmm.. Nozaki-kun, can you please put that garland above the pane over there?" She pointed at the steel that holds the curtains above the door of the balcony. Nozaki nodded and did what Sakura said. "And also these," Sakura stood up and handed the christmas balls to Nozaki. Without complaining, the taller boy followed the order and hung the items in the garland. It looked pretty nice, too.

"Is that all?" Nozaki asked. Sakura shifted her eyes back to the box and saw a holly. "Oh, oh!" She rushed to the box and picked up the said decor, sprinting to the front door.

"What is it, Sakura?" Confused, Nozaki went to where his friend headed, seeing her trying to put the holly above the door. He decided to grab the thing and hang it in behalf of Sakura.

"You should've asked for help, Sakura." He said, looking directly at the girl. He noticed that she seemed to be flustered for no apparent reason. "Uhh, Sakura..?" He tilted his head. Suddenly, he was pulled down by the ginger and got kissed in the cheek.

"What... What was that for?" Nozaki felt his face heating up a bit. His eyes darted to the holly then back to the furiously blushing Sakura in front of him. He realized why did that happen.

"D-Don't you know it? You'll have to kiss when you're under the mistletoe.." Sakura replied, obviously embarrassed about her actions. She was fiddling with her fingers, her eyes won't focus on the male. "Wahh, I hope it's fine with you, Nozaki-kun!"

"But Sakura…" Nozaki couldn't find the courage to tell her the truth. But he has to at least try. "That's.. a holly. That's not a mistletoe."

Sakura looked at Nozaki in horror. It wasn't a mistletoe. _It was not a mistletoe._ Right now, she felt the heat double. She's utterly embarrassed.

"Oh. _Oh._ I-I.. I'm very sorry, Nozaki-kun, I thought.. I.." She's stuttering. Words can't seem to get out of his mouth; her tongue is tied. Who wouldn't be?

Meanwhile, Nozaki furrowed his brows. It seemed like Sakura will burst into tears sooner or later because of what happened, and he felt bad for correcting her. Upon deciding what to do, be bent his knees and kissed the other in the forehead.

Sakura couldn't breathe. Nozaki parted his lips from the orange-haired's forehead. "N-Nozaki-kun.. I thought you.. I thought you said.."

"Shh." He interupted, patting Sakura's head. "Merry Christmas, Sakura." The young man flashed an unusual smile and ruffled the hair of the girl before proceeding back to the room.

"So, what do you want to eat? I'll cook for you as a thank you gift. The room looks nice now, but I think we're not yet done. There are still a lot in the box. Are you still there? Um.. Sakura? Hey, Sakura?"

Apparently, Nozaki left Sakura speechless.


End file.
